The Diary of an Abused
by Jaaaay the Duck Queen
Summary: I'm writing this in the orphanage, the kids here are mean and don't like me. They call me weird and avoid me. They laugh at my eyes and that I like reading. I don't have any friends, I just have my stuffed dog Benny. I don't have anything to do but read or write.


Chapter 1 of The Diary of an Abused

Hello, my name is Jade Marina. My age? Not important, this is my diary. But if you're still curious, I'm currently eight years old. I live in an orphanage because my dad died. But don't feel sorry for me, my dad hated me anyway.

It all began when I was five. My dad's girlfriend got him into alcohol, smoking, drugs, and other things. When I say she got him into that stuff, she brought him to clubs and other places. Then she left him, he went nuts, he began beating me, starving me and yelling at me. He kept saying it was my fault she left. I had a mom before, but she left, I'm guessing that he couldn't take another loss. So he tried to drink away his problems and he took his anger out on me.

Let me tell you a little but about my childhood before getting into my life at the orphanage. My dad stayed home to take care of me. After a while he got a girlfriend, she watched me while he went to work. I don't think she liked me very much though. I remember when I was maybe four? I had an "imaginary" friend. I don't think she was fake, she taught me how to read and write, imaginary friends don't do that, right?

I was in the living room playing with my stuffed dog Benny, he was a white brown spotted dog with a little pink tongue sticking out. I was drawing pictures with a crayon and I was drawing an owl. Then, a girl that looked maybe a little younger or older then my dad appeared. She had brown curly hair and storm grey eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm drawing with Benny." I replied while looking up at her.

She knelt down by me and picked up a crayon. "An owl?" I nodded and she began to draw. "Actually, owls look more like this: Their eyes are wider and their ears are smaller."

Soon enough, she was done drawing and it looked really good. "Wow! You're a really good drawer!" I exclaimed happily.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

The grey eyed girl hesitated. "Call me, Angel."

"Okay Angel!" I beamed happily. "I'm Jade."

"I know, Jade."

It didn't seem to bother me that she was a total stranger and just randomly appeared in my house at the time. I didn't have any friends, just Benny and my dad. I yawned and lied down on the couch.

Angel got a blanket and covered me. "Rest now, Jade."

I nodded sleepily and yawned. "Good night." Angel kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

Later, after I slept for maybe two hours, my dad came home with a girl. She had slightly wavy blond hair and green piercing eyes with a tinge of blue around the iris's. I sat up on the couch and rubbed my eyes.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yeah Jay?" he entered the room with the lady.

"Who's the girl?" I asked.

"This is Tiffany. Tiffany, this is Jade." he introduced.

"Hi." I said and waved.

The girl scrunched her nose in displeasure. She didn't like me. "Hi." she spat out rudely. I could tell she didn't like me.

"Daddy, I made a friend today." I chirped happily remembering Angel.

He gave me a confused look. "What?"

I ran up to him grinning. "She was really pretty! She had brown hair, an-and grey eyes!" I picked up the drawing. "She drew this!" I pushed the drawing towards him.

His eyes flickered with pain, anger and confusion. He mumbled something inaudible. "Did you draw this?" he asked not removing his eyes from the paper.

I shook my head. "No, Angel did. Why?"

His voice trembled. "N-no reason," he cleared his throat. "Well let's have dinner, shall we?"

I nodded and we sat at the table and had spaghetti. "So, you mentioned you had a son?" My dad asked Tiffany.

She nodded. "Yes, he can be quite a pain. Always getting into fights, arguing and running around the place."

"He sounds like a pain," dad agreed. "I'd assume he looks like you?"

She pursed her lips. "Yes, he does. Blond, green eyes, a shame he looks like me."

I kept quiet and ate my spaghetti, I had Benny on the chair next to me with a tiny piece of paper with a drawing of spaghetti on it. I liked to pretend that he ate the paper spaghetti. I wondered vaguely if I'd get to meet her son, I wanted a real friend.

"Would we get to meet him anytime?" Dad asked.

"Hm, maybe some other time Jerry, he's a trouble maker." Tiffany replied.

"I wanna meet him." I mused out loud.

"Maybe some other time Jay." Dad replied.

I didn't like Daddy's friend, she was mean. Dad was a worker at a tech company. He designed new technology, fixed bugs and other things. He told me that my mom was smart and since he was smart, I was smart. I felt happy to know some things about my mom, dad didn't seem to like to talk about her. But I wanted to know about her, he never told me if she was still alive. I always wondered if she just left us. No, mom couldn't have been that mean, could she?

"As long as I have daddy I'll be okay." I thought, boy was I wrong.

After dinner, I helped clear the table as Tiffany and my dad talked. "Well maybe you can bring him here, I mean maybe Anth-"

Tiffany interrupted. "No, he'd be to much trouble for you."

Was this kid a bad kid? What was so bad about him? He didn't sound bad... I wanted to meet him, I didn't have any actual friends.

"But Jade needs friends!" Dad claimed. "Tiff she made an imaginary friend today!"

I felt insulted at that comment, did they think Angel was imaginary? She was not, at least I don't think she was... But she seemed so real, and she reminded me of someone. I just couldn't put my finger in who she reminded me of.

Tiffany sighed. "Maybe, I just don't want to cause you any trouble Jer." something about her voice gave me the impression that she didn't like her son, or he was a really bad kid.

I went over to our bedroom. Our apartment was small, dad and I shared a room, I had my own bed at least. We had one bathroom, a living room, a small dining area, a small kitchen and a closet.

"I'm going to bed dad." I said.

"Okay hun, I'm just gonna drive Tiffany home." he replied.

"But aren't you gonna read me a story first?" I asked sadly.

He kissed my forehead. "Later sweetie, I promise I'll read you one later."

"O-okay..." I replied sadly.

Tiffany gave me an evil smile and kissed dad on the cheek. "See you later." she said rudely.

I walked to the bedroom and laid in my bed. I grabbed one of the books, I couldn't read. I looked at the pictures and tried to create a story. It didn't work, I wanted someone to read to me.

Then Angel appeared. "Would you like me to read to you Jade?" she asked.

I nodded and handed her the book. "Yes please."

Her grey eyes sparkled and she smiled as if she was proud. She read out loud to me Beauty and the Beast. I liked the story because it was about a person who was feared and was actually just afraid. I like that the girl saw through his bitterness and saw that he just really needed help. I liked the story, I like the idea of not judging others when you first see them. I think everyone deserves a chance.

"I like the story," I yawned.

"Why is that?" Angel asked curiously.

"Becasue, everyone thought the beast was a bad guy. But he was really a good guy that just needed help. He needed someone to support him, to show him that not everyone hated him." I yawned again and rubbed my eyes sleepily.

Angel rubbed my head. "That's interesting, you are quite smart for your age, Jade."

I nodded sleepily. "Dad says that mommy was very smart, so I would be smart."

Angel's eyes flashed with a pang of guilt and sadness, but she smiled to cover it up. "Goodnight Jade, sleep now."

"You're real right?" I asked.

She smiled. "Maybe, goodnight."

Before I could protest, Angel tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I yawned, closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately.

**:3 Do you like? This is going to definately contain cutting, abuse, and suicidal thoughts btw. And Jade is a demigod, can you guess her parent? Also, can you guess who Angel is? Also, I'm gonna write diaries for my other OCs Corliss, Myka and Tony. So look out for those. I hope you liked this! Bai!**


End file.
